


The Mission of War: Book One: Water

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: The Mission of War [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Everyone is Badass, F/M, Gaang as a family, Illusions, M/M, Robin is creepy and the team doesn't get it, Spiritual magic, Team as Family, Wally is a bad liar, crossover I forgot I wrote until someone cussed at me, early Zuko redemption, holds up surprisingly well, magic amnesia, please enjoy my brain's oddness, re-writing of show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: The team is assigned their most difficult mission yet, help a hero known as the Avatar stop the war on a far off planet. But things never go as planned. When Kaldur loses his memory in an accident and is rescued by Zuko's ship, things get complicanted for the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post, this story is also on my FanFiction ([DiannaPhantom27](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2041181/)) and Tumblr ([DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)) accounts.

Zatanna shivered in the polar air as she trudged behind Kaldur. She honestly had no idea how anyone could live at a planetary pole. Zatanna herself was a Great Lakes girl, it could and did get cold up there, but nothing anywhere near this. Kaldur on the other hand didn't seem bothered in the least. In fact, he almost looked uncomfortable in his parka. Zatanna couldn't help but wonder how cold it was in Alantious. The two didn't talk much as they walked, Zatanna was focusing on a continuous warming spell on herself and Kaldur was focusing on keeping them from getting lost. This part of the tundra looked mostly the same to Zatanna, but Kaldur seemed to be able to tell his way around, so she trusted her teammate.

"We've got about a day and a half left until we reach the village," Kaldur announced as he slipped his map back into his leather satchel. Everything they owned had to be things that the Water Tribe people could make, and important things (such as Kaldur's water bearers) had to be disguised with long lasting glamor charms.

Zatanna just nodded in response. She was exhausted. Why that crazy spirit Roku had dropped them off so far from the village, she didn't understand. Every member of their team had their own missions, but she assumed that the others members hadn't spent their days walking and munching on dried strips of fish. Plus, it was midnight sun at the South Pole right now, so her sleep patterns were all thrown off. To top it all off, she had to make seven glamour charms before they left. Seven! It would be days before she got her mana back up to normal levels. Dr. Fate should have been able to make some of them, but he gave some crap explanation about his magic not being able to work between dimensions unless he was in said dimension. So instead he had instructed her on how to make the glamor charms also be some sort of memory balancer. Once again he'd spouted off some jargon about the dimensions and how crossing them was dangerous to the soul and mind without the proper protection.

"Kaldur? Could we sit down for a little bit?"

Kaldur nodded and froze the two a fairly solid chunk of ice to sit on. He reached in the bag and pulled out their bundle of dried fish, offering her a piece. Zatanna thanked him before taking a piece. Kaldur looked up at the sky with a worried look on his face, Zatanna followed his gaze and saw what had him concerned. The clouds were dark grey.

"A storm?"

Kaldur nodded, "A big one. We might not be able to stop for the night."

"That's alright. Should we keep a look out for shelter?"

"Probably, but I don't think there will be anything until we get to the village. If worst comes to worst, I'll improvise something." Kaldur took a bite of the dried fish and stared out over the ongoing expanse of white. The ocean was to their left; they'd been following the coast, presumably not to get lost. Like Zatanna said, polar navigation was not her strong suit. After a couple more minutes Kaldur packed up the fish, melted the ice block, and they started walking again.

Unfortunately, the storm came on a lot sooner than Kaldur had predicted. Kaldur had tried to protect them from the on slot of hail and rain, but between the lack of shelter and the increasingly strong winds, even Kaldur's hydrokinesis couldn't do much good. In the end, they had tied a piece of rope around their wrists and held hands. That wasn't working very well either.

Zatanna couldn't see very much, but she did feel the rope snap and their hands separate. The young magician yelled and reached out for Kaldur, but found herself unable to find him. Usually she would have used a spell the sense Kaldur's magic core, but she was so tired. She didn't know if she could even muster up a drying spell. Maybe it would better to stop now and try to wait out the storm.

* * *

 

Iroh watched as Ensigns Adair and Desta were pulled back up onto the boat. Unsurprisingly, there were no fish in their two-man boat. (Honestly, Zuko needed to leave the food stores to someone who understood the living patterns of fish better.) What was a surprise was that there was a third person in the boat. A young man, about Zuko's age, wearing Water Tribe blues, he was unconscious, but he didn't appear to be frost bitten and his chi was flowing strongly. How odd. He should be dead or at least frostbitten.

"We're sorry, General Iroh. We didn't know what to do. Leaving him there to freeze to death seemed wrong, even if he is a savage. Desta and I will take full responsibility with Prince Zuko."

"That won't be necessary, Adair. Take him down to the infirmary and make sure someone looks him over. I'll deal with my nephew."

* * *

 

Zuko was convinced his Uncle had gone completely senile. Taking a hurt Water Tribesman as a ward?! Seriously? The only solace came in the fact that the boy probably wouldn't last much longer. He had been found unconscious at sea after all.

"Prince Zuko…"

Zuko let out a frustrated puff of smoke, "Uncle, if you want to take this… savage in, I can't stop you. If he gets in the way of my quest though, if he causes problems… I will take action against him."

Zuko couldn't help but feel a spark of happiness as his Uncle beamed. He had suffered a lot after losing Lu Ten and might make him at least a little happier. Zuko had always felt a little guilty for his Uncle feeling the need to tag along with him. Sure, he could get annoying with all his cryptic advice and worrying, but he was still Zuko's uncle. Zuko still wanted him to be happy.

"Thank you nephew! I shall speak to him once he awakens, perhaps we can return him to his tribe."

Iroh left with quickened steps and Zuko returned to his scrolls, though he couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread in his stomach. Even if this made Uncle happy, Zuko couldn't think of any way this could play out that wasn't a disaster.

* * *

 

Iroh sat next to the cot holding the young Water Tribe boy, sipping on a cup of tea. The boy had been stripped down to his under wraps and wrapped in a pile of blankets, even though the chill to his body appeared to be in no danger of causing him frostbite. The ship's healer (though he only really knew emergency medicine) had been in shock. Stating that even the Water Tribe could fall ill to frostbite within a couple minutes and that the boy had been at sea for at least a couple days, the healer had set the boy next to a fire and wrapped him in blankets. His only explanation was that the boy had to be a powerful water bender and Iroh had to say he agreed. The young man's chi was strong, flowing like a river despite his possible days at sea without food or water.

The young man certainty looked Water Tribe, with dark skin, short black hair with a single braid hanging beside his face, a well-built physique from years of physical labor, and while he hadn't woken up, Iroh was fairly sure his eyes would be blue. One thing that had stuck itself in Iroh's mind was the bone charm pendent the young man was wearing. Iroh had found himself unwilling to remove it for some reason, even though it was obviously broken, spilt down the middle into two pieces.

Suddenly, the boy groaned and started to sit up. Iroh sat up straighter and set aside his tea. He didn't say anything, but rather let the boy come around at his own turns. The first thing the boy did once he was fully conscious was throw the blankets off, panting for breath. Only then did Iroh see that he was sweating, badly. Iroh grabbed a chilled towel out of the medical icebox. As soon as Iroh handed the boy the towel he pressed it to his face and neck. Iroh gave him another towel once he had calmed down a little and found his bearings.

"Thank you," the boy said softly, turning to look at Iroh. Sure enough his eyes were blue.

"Are you okay?" Iroh asked watching the young man with concern.

"Yes, I think so, a little dizzy."

Iroh handed him a sugar water, they were a little gross, but they help those in need regain both energy and hydration. The boy opened the canteen and took a big swing of the drink.

"My name is Iroh."

"I'm Kaldur," the boy said, taking another sip of the sugar water.

Iroh nodded, watching the young man. He seemed far more concerned by the canteen of sugar water than where he actually was. Iroh was sure that would end quickly, so he let the young man sip on the water, waiting patiently until Kaldur was ready to speak. Once he finished off the canteen, it wasn't fear or hatred that filled Kaldur's face, but curiosity.

"Where am I?" Kaldur asked looking around.

"The medical bay aboard a Fire Nation ship, the Wani."

Kaldur nodded, playing with his pendent unconsciously.

Iroh cleared his throat and pulled a map out of his sleeve, "Kaldur perhaps you could show me where your tribe is so we can drop you off there?"

Kaldur looked at the map, a confused look on his face. After a couple minutes he looked up Iroh, absolutely terrified, "I don't remember. I can't remember anything about my tribe. I don't even know if I belong to a tribe."

 


End file.
